


The Vote

by PoemAboutCitylights



Series: Cute boyfriends being cute [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australia, M/M, Marriage, Same Sex Marriage, Wedding, a little trouble in paradise, vote, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Dan is oblivious, Max is persuasive and Australia is a huge rainbowORthe one where Australia is voting on same sex marriage and two drivers are in the thick of things.(Not a wedding fic + this is actually part 3, I have no idea why it says part 6 but you can also read this as a stand-alone)





	The Vote

Daniel is still hyped due to the result of the Brazilian Grand Prix.  
Coming sixth surely isn’t what he has been hoping for before the week end but considering his grid penalties, he is more than pleased with the outcome of the race.  
Plus, there is just one more race that separates him from his well-deserved winter break.  
He just cannot wait for the new season which will hopefully be more successful than 2017.  
While he has been lucky the first half of the season, Max has obviously struggled a lot with the reliability of the engine and Dan feels sorry for the young Dutch.  
If there is something he wishes for Christmas, it is probably that they’d both fight for the championship next year.  
For if it wasn’t him winning the trophy that would once again find a home at Lewis’ place, Daniel really hopes it would be his young team mate.

His cheerfulness is additionally fuelled by the fact that he gets to spend a week and a half in Australia.  
He hasn’t been home for months now and when they had got off the plane, Dan had closed his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the tingling sensation of Australian sun on his skin.  
(Blissfully ignoring Max who had mumbled something about air conditioning and sun blocker).  
  
Now, three days later, they are having breakfast on the terrace of Dan’s house and Max is furiously typing away on his phone.  
“There’s food, Max,” Dan tries and shoves some of the bread in the Dutch’s direction.  
Said driver just mumbles something and makes no attempts to lift his gaze.  
Dan rolls his eyes at that and nudges his younger team mate’s knee under the table. Which also does not evoke any kind of reaction from the other Red Bull.  
And that means that Dan will have to bring the big guns in.  
He picks up some crumps and throws them at Max who finally flinches when the bread hits his styled hair. He shoots Dan a dark glance and eventually lowers his phone.  
“What?”  
Dan snorts, “You’re on your phone all the time. What’s so interesting about it?”  
A smirk appears on Max' face and he leans forward a bit, his elbows resting on the table.  
“I’m communicating with the rest of the world! Are you afraid I’m not paying you enough attention?” he asks and raises an eyebrow.  
Dan lets out a groan, “No, actually I’m worried that you’re addicted to that thing.”  
“I’m not, _mum_ ,” Max replies and rolls his eyes, “You do know that you start to sound like my parents, don’t you?”  
“Really?” Dan asks, stretching the ‘e’ and getting up from his seat to walk around the table and stop behind Max.  
“Well, I _am_ 8 years older than you, after all,” Dan breathes against Max' neck and teasingly places a few kisses right behind the Dutch’s ear while not touching him in any other way.  
The Australian feels Max’ whole body stiffen and when he flicks the tip of his tongue against his boyfriend’s neck, a soft moan drops from the younger man’s lips.  
Dan blows some cool air over the wet spot and Max shivers until the Dutch gets up in a hurry and turns around to face the Australian.  
“You’re a dick,” he says half-heartedly but reaches out a hand to pull Daniel closer.  
Dan places his arms around the Max’s back and pulls him into a tight hug before bringing their mouths together. It is just a quick brush of lips before Max hides his face away in the crook of Dan’s neck but the Australian morning sun is shining down on them, dipping the Dutch’s face in gold and Dan feels his heart swell at that moment, because this is everything he ever wanted, everything he’s ever wished for.  
“I’m glad I could draw your attention away from your phone for some time,” Dan jokes after a few moments of just standing still in each other’s arm and Max chuckles at his words.  
“The rest of the world is actually kind of boring compared to an armful of a certain Daniel Ricciardo.”  
Dan grins and runs his fingers through Max’ soft hair.  
“Hey! You know what I told you about that!” the Dutch protests and Dan sighs.  
“Yeah, mate. But you look much cuter with your natural hair.”  
“I don’t want to look cute. I’m not a puppy.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Dan asks teasingly and Max once again sends him a dark glance.  
“Fine!” the Australian says and raises his hands in defeat, “what do you wanna do today?”  
Now Max looks at him in a way that Dan cannot interpret.  
“I’ve wanted to talk to you about that,” Max states, “what are _you_ going to do today?”  
Dan frowns. What is Max talking about?  
“I don’t know yet, that’s why I’m asking you? Maybe we could go surfing? Or hiking? I’m up for pretty much anything.”  
Max actually gasps at those words.  
“So did you forget or do you just not care?” the Dutch asks with an accusing tone in his voice.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Max,” Dan answers in reply.  
Max shakes his head and sighs, “So it’s probably both.”  
Daniel decides to just wait until Max will spit out whatever it is that he is apparently sulking about.  
But the young Red Bull driver remains silent and just stares angrily stares at the Australian.  
“Whatever,” he eventually says and storms off into the house through the large glass doors.  
“Oh come on!” Daniel calls after him and shakes his head in disbelief.  
What could it be that he has forgotten? They aren’t dating for more than a year so it cannot be an anniversary, Max' birthday is in September and they surely aren’t married so it’s not the date of their wedding and what-…  
Oh.  
Could it actually be?  
The only way to find that out would be to ask Max about it and Dan doesn’t really see another option so he sighs deeply and follows the Dutch inside.  
Max is more the bathroom-sulking-person so when Dan knocks on the door, he can hear water running inside.  
“Max!” he calls to make sure that the other driver can actually hear him, “Max Verstappen, just open the damn door, won’t you?”  
The shower runs for another few seconds until the sound of the water suddenly stops abruptly. It takes another few moments until Max opens the door in just a towel that is loosely wrapped around his hips. He leans against the door frame and waits for Dan to say something.  
“Is this about the vote today?” Dan eventually asks and curiously waits for Max’ response.  
“Oh great, you’ve finally figured it out! So you didn’t _completely_ forget about it,” the other Red Bull driver snorts and makes an attempt to shut the door which is prevented by the Australian.  
“You’re right Max, I did forget about the vote today because I didn’t plan on participating.”  
“Participating? That’s what you call it? Are you serious?”  
Dan tries to catch one of the Dutch’s hands with his but Max takes a step back.  
“I’m not voting because this one vote won’t make a change, will it?”  
Max lets out another snort and sits down on the edge of the bath tube, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“I can’t believe this, Dan,” he eventually states once the Australian has sat down beside him, “this is something really important and you just don’t care?”  
“I do care, Max! It’s just, we’re always so busy and these are the first days we can spend together in ages! Do you really want to spend it driving to town?”  
“I would drive 10 hours if that was what it’d take to vote. Don’t you get that this is important, Dan? This is about same sex marriage! About millions of Australians! For fucks sake, you’re gay, Daniel!”  
Dan looks at Max and his heart almost breaks at the sight because the look in the Dutch’s bright eyes is definitely full of disappointment, which is something he has hoped to never spot in his loved one.  
He has always tried to be someone Max would look up to, since that day when they had met for the first time years ago when the age difference had mattered even more.  
Dan wants to be the one that Max admires, the one he is always proud of and Dan knows that he has really fucked this up.  
“I’m sorry, Maxy,” he starts and lets out a deep sigh, “you’re right. Of course you are. This is important and every single vote counts. Forgive me.”  
Max still isn’t looking at him but when Dan wants to pull him into a hug, he gets up quickly.  
“I’m not in the mood, Dan.”  
The Australian nearly gasps at that sentence because Max, Max Verstappen, is usually _always_ in the mood.  
Which can only mean that this is about more than just the Vote.  
“Tell me.”  
Max, who is about to leave the room, turns around in surprise.  
“What?”  
“Tell me what’s bothering you. I don’t like seeing you like this. It’s like a kicked puppy. I miss your smile.”  
Max opens and closes his mouth several time but remains silent in the end.  
Dan gets up from the bath tube and this time Max lets him pull him into a tight hug. When Max’ chin is resting on his shoulder, Dan rubs soothing circles into the naked skin of the Dutch’s back.  
“So tell me,” he whispers again and can feel his boyfriend giving in.  
“The fact that you’re not eager to vote today… It shows me…” Max' voice breaks at the end of his sentence and Dan can feel his fast breath against his neck.  
“What does it show? Apart from the fact that I’m a lazy bludger?”  
“Doesn’t matter now anyway…”  
Dan sighs, “Max, stop beating around the bush.”  
Max brings some distance between them but his gaze still isn’t meeting Dan’s. Instead, he seems to be overly interested in his own fingers.  
“Unlike you, I have always liked the idea of… I mean, one day, after many championship titles, if we were still… then I’d like to…”  
“Marry me?” Dan finishes the sentence for the younger man and Max' gaze snaps up, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks burning red from embarrassment.  
Eventually, he says, “Yeah. That’s it.”  
“Maxy…” Dan whispers and lifts the other driver’s chin with a finger, forcing him to look up, “that’s fine, okay? Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“Sure…” Max says and tries to look away again.  
“Max, I care a lot about same sex marriage. Please don’t get the impression that I don’t. I was just so sure that we’ll win anyway that I rather wanted to spend the day with you and totally forgot about it all. But it’s important to me.”  
“If you say so…”  
The younger man obviously isn’t convinced yet and Dan hates seeing his boyfriend like this, so he presses a soft kiss to his cheek and runs a finger down his naked back.  
And Max' body betrays him, sending shivers down his spine.  
“You know what? Grab your clothes, we’re driving to town. Voting for our love.”  
Max beams and Dan can see that he is trying very hard to bite back his smile and at least pretend to be still sulking but when Dan grabs his wrist, Max' fingers automatically intertwine with his and the Australian smiles at his boyfriend.  
“Do you think we have some time for… mh…” Dan’s hand wanders under Max’ towel, “something quick before we leave?”  
The Dutch bats the Australian’s hand away, “No! It’s work before pleasure, not the other way around.”  
Dan cannot hold back an unsatisfied moan but Max is already putting on his jeans and a shirt. After that, he grabs Dan’s hand and almost pulls him down the stairs and into the garage, fumbling for the keys in a rush.  
“Wait wait wait,” Dan calls, a little out of breath, and catches the Dutch by his wrist, pulling him close.  
“Here,” the Australian says and opens the passenger’s door carefully, holding it open for the other driver.  
But before Max can get inside, Dan holds him back once again and whispers something into his ear.  


“Do you really think I could be this calm about this vote if I didn’t know that I could marry you in the Netherlands any day?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Australia voted Yes!  
> I know I'm late to the party and but I just had to write something about it and then I remembered this series and I thought it was just perfect.
> 
> It would mean the world to me if you left a comment telling me what you think about this and maybe you have an idea for another part with these two?  
> Let me know!  
> All the love,  
> Johanna


End file.
